1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Background Art
In recent years, recording mediums having a surface layer which is repellent to an ink composition have been proposed. When ink droplets are deposited onto such a recording medium by an ink jet recording method, the dots do not significantly spread on the recording medium, by virtue of the ink repellency of the recording medium (that is, by virtue of the ink-repellent layer which is less likely to be wetted with an ink), thereby forming relatively small ink dots. The small dots on the recording medium realize a sharp image.